Le breuvage du diable
by Demetra83
Summary: OS : Sam sort et se retrouve transformée... inspiré d'un épisode de Buffy que j'aime beaucoup ;)


_Cet OS est inspiré directement de l'épisode de Buffy S04E05 : Breuvage du diable - Bite Me !_

 _Alors que Buffy a toujours du mal à se remettre de sa rupture avec Parker, Alex a trouvé un nouveau travail, barman. Il est rabaissé par des étudiants qui se moquent de ses capacités et a la douloureuse surprise de voir Buffy se joindre à leur table et boire de la bière Black Frost avec eux toute la soirée. Le soir suivant, Buffy et ses nouveaux amis repartent pour une soirée de beuverie mais Alex renvoie Buffy chez elle. Il découvre que le propriétaire du bar ajoute un composé magique à la Black Frost qui rend ses consommateurs idiots._

 _Le groupe d'étudiants se transforme alors en hommes préhistoriques qui sèment la panique dans les rues de Sunnydale. Buffy échappe à Alex et repart à la recherche de bière, elle aussi totalement stupide. Parker essaie de séduire Willow alors qu'elle lui reproche son attitude avec Buffy mais elle voit clair dans son jeu. Les hommes préhistoriques arrivent à ce moment et les assomment tous deux avant d'allumer accidentellement un incendie. Buffy, malgré son état, reconnaît Willow et la sauve des flammes, ainsi que Parker. Alors que celui-ci remercie Buffy de lui avoir sauvé la vie, elle l'assomme d'un coup de bâton._

 _SG1 : pas de saison en particulier (mais clairement pas la 6)._

 _Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient et je ne tire aucun bénéfice de cette histoire._

 _J'ai revu cet épisode de Buffy il y a quelques temps déjà et l'idée me trotte dans la tête depuis. Aujourd'hui j'ai eu envie de l'écrire et de le dédier à Sevryna ;)_

 _Il y a comme un air de famille avec « La théorie de Broca » mais bon, je le revisite à la sauce ship :p_

* * *

Ce vendredi, comme pour tous les retours de mission, Samantha Carter avait bloqué sa soirée pour la traditionnelle sortie d'équipe.

Sauf, qu'exceptionnellement, ses coéquipiers avaient d'autres projets : Daniel Jackson devait travailler sur des traductions tout le week-end pour le Dr Lee et Jack O'Neill était d'astreinte au SGC afin de remplacer au pied levé le Général Hammond.

Le seul membre de l'équipe disponible pour passer la soirée avec Sam était Teal'c.

Bien sûr, ils appréciaient de passer du temps tous les deux, ce qui était plutôt rare mais d'autant plus agréable.

Mais Sam ressenti un léger pincement au fond d'elle-même à l'idée de ne pas passer sa soirée de libre avec le Colonel de ses pensées.

SJSJSJSJ

Un nouveau bar, le Black Frost, venait d'ouvrir dans le centre-ville de Colorado Springs et Teal'c avait accepté d'y aller avec Sam, pour l'inauguration.

Il avait enfilé une superbe perruque afro, plus vraie que nature afin de masquer son symbole doré sur le front.

Ils avaient tous deux passé une excellente soirée, bien que d'après Teal'c, Sam avait sans doute ingurgité trop de bière - fabrication artisanale, surfant sur la vague écolo du local, directement du producteur au consommateur…

Il l'avait aidée à rentrer chez elle et à se mettre au lit, avant de dormir dans son salon.

Le lendemain matin, Sam semblait en pleine forme et son ange gardien décida qu'elle n'avait plus besoin de son aide. Elle le raccompagna à la base où il avait promis à Daniel de l'épauler dans ses traductions.

Elle avait voulu entrer pour accéder à son labo mais le Colonel O'Neill avait donné des ordres lui interdisant l'accès au SGC pour le week-end.

Croyant qu'il était fâché contre elle et qu'il ne voulait pas la voir à cause des petits couacs arrivés pendant leur dernière mission, elle rentra chez elle le coeur lourd.

Elle ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qu'il avait à lui reprocher car son salut de la veille avait été cordial et même plutôt chaleureux.

Mais peut-être avait-il lu son rapport, terminé rapidement à son retour de mission, et qu'il avait mal interprété ses mots…

Tout autant de questions qui restèrent sans réponses mais qui tournaient en boucle dans sa jolie tête blonde.

Après un nettoyage de printemps en règle de son domicile, elle lui laissa un message chez lui, l'invitant à la rejoindre au Black Frost, afin de « discuter un peu des raisons qui l'avaient poussé à lui refuser l'accès de la base. »

Son ton était froid, détaché et son salut cassant.

Jack n'allait pas apprécier cette surprise mais puisque le Général Hammond devait revenir ce jour de Washington, en toute logique, il la rejoindrait en ville pour discuter autour d'une bière.

Ainsi, à une heure convenable, elle enfila une tenue sobre, composée d'un t-shirt et d'un jean, et elle fila sur sa moto en direction du bar en question.

SJSJSJSJ

Comme prévu, Jack se présenta quelques heures plus tard et ne tarda pas à repérer sa blonde collègue, entourée de jeunes hommes visiblement en chaleur, quasiment prostrés à ses pieds.

Il réprima un grognement car il n'avait pas son mot à dire quant à la conduite de Sam en public - bien qu'en creusant un peu, il pourrait lui faire remarquer que cette position n'était pas digne d'un officier de l'USAF, mais il l'adorait trop pour être mesquin.

Ce qu'il comprenait mal c'était le véritable objet du rendez-vous, tout comme le ton qu'elle avait utilisé pour le convoquer ici, ce soir. Car le ton sans appel de son message était bel et bien une convocation, pas une invitation.

D'ailleurs, un rendez-vous dans un lieu public bondé un samedi enfreignait-il les règles de non-fraternisation ?

Tout en se questionnant à ce sujet, Jack avançait vers le bout du bar, où se tenait Sam, haut perchée sur son tabouret.

Tous les hommes autour d'elle le dévisagèrent et commencèrent à feuler - oui littéralement feuler - alors qu'il marchait tranquillement vers eux.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui leur prend ? » se demanda le Colonel, absolument pas impressionné.

Son statut de mâle alpha lui permit de s'approcher de Sam, car les autres hommes reculèrent afin de le laisser passer.

Arrivé près de Sam, celle-ci tourna la tête et sembla ne pas le connaitre.

Comme c'était étrange, la lueur habituellement amusée et compatissante de son regard avait disparu, laissant place à… rien.

Jack sonda les yeux bleus de sa collègue et n'y trouva absolument rien.

Il lui adressa un sourire mais elle ne le lui rendit pas…

Quelque chose clochait, mais Jack n'aurait pas su dire quoi.

Il décida cependant de commander une Guinness au barman.

Quand sa commande arriva, il dédaigna le verre proposé et porta la bouteille directement à sa bouche. Du coin de l'oeil, il put constater qu'il était surveillé de près. Le fan-club de Sam le dévisageait sans honte, suivant le moindre de ses mouvements, l'air bête et la bouche entrouverte.

Il avait l'impression d'être sur une de ces planètes étranges, peuplées d'hommes des cavernes… Cela lui rappelait d'ailleurs leur mésaventure sur P3X-797… l'âge de bronze ne lui avait pas vraiment manqué.

Machinalement, Jack se toucha le visage afin de s'assurer qu'il n'y avait aucune modification de ses traits.

Plusieurs pensées l'assaillirent et il sortit son portable afin d'appeler le SGC.

Ses nouveaux fans (le groupe s'était élargi pour l'englober puisqu'il avait pris place sur le tabouret voisin de celui de Sam) l'observèrent encore plus attentivement, comme s'ils essayaient de comprendre ce qu'il faisait dans le but de l'imiter par la suite.

Une fois en communication avec la base, il demanda le bureau de son archéologue d'ami.

« Oui Jack ? » demanda le jeune homme après quelques secondes.

« Dis-moi, Daniel, c'était quand la dernière fois que tu as rencontré des hommes préhistoriques ? »

« Précises un peu ta pensée, Jack. Les termes « homme préhistorique » ou « homme des cavernes » sont aussi imprécis qu'erronés ! Ils désignent différents Hominidés ayant vécu durant la Préhistoire, qu'il s'agisse effectivement de représentants de l'espèce humaine, du genre _Homo_ ou même de taxons apparentés dont ne descendent pas directement les humains actuels… »

Jack coupa la parole de Daniel avant qu'il n'en dise plus.

« C'était une question purement rhétorique, Daniel ! »

« Excuse-moi, mais où veux-tu en venir dans ce cas ? »

Jack soupira, ne sachant pas par où commencer.

« Carter s'est fait des petits copains dans le nouveau bar du centre-ville mais je leur trouve un air de famille avec les primitifs de… »

« Oui, je me souviens bien » dit Daniel, coupant ainsi la parole de Jack.

Il était dangereux de discuter des missions off world sur la ligne non sécurisée du portable de Jack.

« J'arrive tout de suite avec une équipe médicale ! »

« Doucement, Space Monkey, avec qui on rameute ! Sam… hum, Carter semble atteinte ! «

« J'espère qu'elle n'a pas ramené un virus avec elle, contaminant ainsi ses nouveaux amis » souffla Daniel, plus pour lui que pour le bénéfice d'O'Neill.

Ils coupèrent la communication et Jack, n'y tenant plus, se leva pour se rendre rapidement aux toilettes. Même s'il n'avait pas beaucoup bu, sa vessie le rappelait à l'ordre.

Il surveilla toute la petite bande afin de les garder à l'oeil aussi longtemps que possible mais en sortant des WC, Jack se retrouva en pleine bagarre.

Il ignorait comment ça avait commencé mais Sam était visiblement en train de mater la rébellion.

Un des « infectés » s'approchait de Jack, menaçant.

Sam attrapa son tabouret et le fracassa dans le dos de l'homme en question. Il s'effondra au sol, calmant net l'agitation du groupe.

A l'instant où tous les hommes allaient se mettre aux pieds de leur déesse, la bien connue Samantha Carter, l'équipe de Janet Fraiser entra dans le bar, au grand désespoir du patron du bar.

Il n'avait à aucun moment levé ne serait-ce que le petit doigt pour calmer ses clients et râlait parce que l'armée venait de mettre son bar en quarantaine.

Janet et son bras droit, une infirmière très qualifiée prénommée Severina, ainsi que Daniel portaient des combinaisons hazmat, les protégeant du virus ou des bactéries qui semblaient avoir pris possession de Sam et de ses nouveaux compagnons de jeu.

Teal'c n'avait pas jugé nécessaire d'en porter une, puisqu'il y avait déjà été exposé la veille et de toute façon, il était immunisé contre tout, ou presque.

SJSJSJSJ

Le patron du bar craqua rapidement sous la pression des questions que Teal'c avait décidé de lui poser.

Sam et les autres avaient bu vendredi et samedi soir de sa bière artisanale. Il y avait glissé une drogue fabriquée, de manière tout aussi artisanale, par son cousin, qui anesthésiait en quelque sorte le cerveau humain, le renvoyant à ses instincts primitifs.

D'après ce que le médecin-chef avait retenu de cet entretien musclé, c'est que les effets étaient provisoires et qu'ils se dissiperaient sous peu.

Janet décida de surveiller les hommes présents ainsi que le patron du bar pour le reste de la nuit et demanda à Jack de bien vouloir raccompagner Sam chez elle.

Bien entendu, le beau colonel grisonnant ne se fit pas prier mais il intercepta un échange de regards tendres entre le médecin et son meilleur ami.

SJSJSJSJ

Conduire Sam vers son pick-up s'avéra une tâche plus ardue que prévue.

La jeune femme, transformée en Homo quelque chose d'après Daniel, le suivit quand il voulut l'emmener en dehors du bar mais refusa catégoriquement de grimper dans le véhicule.

Jack supposa qu'elle était effrayée parce qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas cet engin. Il fit preuve de patience en lui parlant doucement, lui montrant comment il faisait de son côté mais elle secouait la tête et produisait d'étranges sons.

Un peu fatigué par sa garde et sa soirée, Jack la frappa brutalement à l'arrière du crâne après avoir détourné son attention.

Il la porta sur son épaule avant de la mettre de force dans la voiture et de boucler sa ceinture.

Sam avait perdu connaissance mais Jack n'avait pas frappé assez fort pour la blesser - dernière chose qu'il lui souhaitait.

Arrivé devant chez elle, il se gara et fouilla rapidement dans la pochette de la jeune femme, qu'il avait précautionneusement récupérée avant de quitter le débit de boissons.

Jack porta sa « captive » à l'intérieur.

Rapidement, il reprit ses marques et il trouva la chambre de Sam, la déposant avec délicatesse sur le lit.

Il décida, en tout bien tout honneur de la mettre à l'aise, il lui ôta donc ses chaussures et son jean, puis il la couvrit de sa couette moelleuse et chaude - si chaude qu'elle l'appelait presque à s'enrouler dedans avec Sam…

Chassant ces idées de sa tête, il retrouva le chemin de la cuisine et fit couler du café.

Il se doutait que la gueule de bois du lendemain serait sans doute accentuée par l'évolution inverse dont avait été victime Sam, une fois de plus.

En revanche, ce que Jack regrettait, tout en savourant une tasse du liquide noir corsé, c'était que Sam n'avait pas tenté de lui sauter dessus.

Il était toujours aussi viril que la dernière fois qu'elle avait régressé et il était toujours un chef de meute respecté à travers la galaxie… Il était presque vexé.

Mais il sourit en la revoyant essayer d'attraper ses frites avec ses couverts… ou encore quand elle tournoyait sur son tabouret de bar et qu'elle avait le tournis ensuite en essayant de se mettre debout… Comme il était drôle de penser à ce gros cerveau capable de résoudre de formidables équations se retrouver en pleine préhistoire !

Après quelques minutes de rêveries, il entendit des grognements venant de la chambre de Sam.

Il entra dans la pièce et il lui sembla que la jeune femme faisait un cauchemar, elle pleurait presque en s'agrippant à son oreiller.

Jack décida de retirer ses chaussures et de grimper dans le lit, aux côtés de Sam, répondant ainsi à l'appel maléfique de la couette chaude.

Il la prit dans ses bras et la serra fort, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme, rassurée par ses bras puissants.

SJSJSJSJ

Le lendemain matin, assez tard, Sam se réveilla avec le sang qui lui battait les tempes. Elle ne gardait aucun souvenir de la veille au soir.

Pourtant, elle se sentait presque bien, au chaud dans les bras d'un homme… et pas n'importe lequel !

Jack la tenait fort et il sentait si bon… elle huma l'air ambiant et soupira de satisfaction.

Mise à part la gueule de bois, le réveil était plutôt agréable.

Elle tendit la main vers la table de chevet et attrapa une boite d'aspirine, elle en fourra un comprimé dans sa bouche et le fit passer avec un verre d'eau - qu'elle n'avait pas posé là… Peut-être était-ce Jack qui s'en était chargé ?

Elle se blottit encore un peu plus contre lui, pensant finalement qu'elle rêvait, puisqu'il n'avait rien à faire dans son lit… et pourtant !

« Tu es réveillée ? » demanda-t-il, encore assoupi.

Elle hocha juste la tête contre son torse avant de demander à son tour « Jack, qu'est-ce qu'on fait là, tous les deux ? »

« On attend que l'Evolution fasse son boulot… »

 **FIN**


End file.
